For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a wheelchair lifting device for lifting a wheelchair along a slope which is bridged between a road surface and a floor surface of a vehicle body rear opening. The wheelchair lifting device employs a structure for lifting the wheelchair along the slope while a passenger sits in the wheelchair by winding a belt which is engaged with the wheelchair by an electric winch.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a lifter for a vehicle for mounting a wheelchair on the vehicle, which is moved up and down between the ground surface and a floor surface at a vehicle body rear opening.